Shooting of a mobile phone is a very important function. Taking pictures and videos with the mobile phone is very frequent during the daily use of the current mobile phone. A user who takes pictures and videos with the mobile phone is not satisfied with ordinary results. Various special effects of photography of the mobile phone can enhance the appeal of photography and suit sharing and communication between users. At present, beautifying photography effects for the mobile phone has becoming a trend in development, and the speed of its development has exceeded that of card cameras.
A main principle of a motion video, i.e., shooting a formerly slowly changing object into an object that changes faster, is to lengthen the time between sample video frames (e.g., by 1 frame per second) during shooting and play the video at a normal frame rate (e.g., 30 frames per second) during playing. For example, a playback effect of the shot cloud movement in the sky is to form cloud changing fast in the sky. As another example, a fast changing sunset and a fast moving nebula can be formed. Such effects can give people a feeling of great momentum.
However, it has been found in the process of shooting a motion video that it is very difficult to shoot portraits using the motion video. This is because that the duration of shooting the motion video is longer, typically several minutes or even several hours are taken for shooting, but if a user is asked to hold in front of a camera by a photographer for several minutes or several hours to shoot the motion video, it is hard for the user to endure, greatly affecting the user's fun of shooting the motion video.
Therefore, there is a need for an appropriate solution to deal with the problem of portrait shooting in motion videos.